Backstabber
by This Little Girl
Summary: One would think that the Gryffindor bookworm princess is just that, a bookworm. If the knew what I was really like, the population of Hogwarts would have heart attacks!  Enjoy! Rated M for foul language, not anything else just he language.


**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Harry Potter or the Characters or the song Backstbber by Ke$ha! I own Rosie though and the last names given to Jeanie and Katie! Enjoy the story and don't forget to review! Read on! Haha :P :)**

**Back Stabber**

One would think that the Gryffindor bookworm princess is just that, a bookworm. If the knew what I was really like, the population of Hogwarts would have heartattcks!

I hear them all whispering about me, "She's such a bookworm nucence!" "She wouldn't be so up-tight if she got some every once in a while."

As I walked into the Great Hall I saw Katie Jewels and Jeanie Azul, my "friends". They knew all my secrets. Well, almost all of them.

I knew Katie from mum's friend, we used to be the best of friends then she started dissing my style. "Your skirt isn't short enough and you cover up WAY to much skin!"

Then there's Jeanie, she was one of Katies friends. Jeanie loved to spread rumors that my sex life was nothing. Boy would she be suprised if she knew the truth.

I sat down next to Harry and Ron, who were talking about Quiddich. "Hey Harry, Ron."

I was filling my plate when Dumbledor called attention.

"I have decided to hold a Masqurade dance in two weeks." Excited murrmers were heard around the hall, "And along with it we will hold a Talent Show. The sign-up sheet for the Talent Show will be in every common room." and with that we returned to our dinners.

**XOXO**

I got to the common room after dinner, everyone was crowding around the Common Rooms billboard. I passed by it and headed up to my room to get ready for bed.

When I had finished changing I layed on my bed and fell asleep quickly ignoring the other girls who had just walked in.

**XOXO**

The week passed by quickly, some time one Wedensday I had signed up for the Talent Show. Today was Saturday, a Hogsmead day. Today was to be used to get dresses or robes for the dance next weekend.

I told Harry and Ron to meet me in the Three Broomsticks at 2 for some butterbeer and that I would see them later.

I walked around Hogsmead looking for a store that look promising. One store cuaght my eye, a new addition in Hogsmead called _Beauté parfaite._

As I entered I saw only one person in there, but she seemed busy so I decided to look around. After looking for about 25 minutes, a glimmer of silver caught my eye. I followed it and when I saw the dress. I knew that was the one for me!

When I tryed it on I gasped with amazement. The dress was a dark purple that clung to my chest and flowed out at the hips and ended an 3 inches below my knees. There were sparkles along the bottom of the dress and a silver shawl.

I changed back into my other clothes and held the dress as I looked around looking for a mask. I went to the accessories section and saw the perfect mask. It was silver with purple designs all over. A grabbed it and looked at jewelery.

I found a necklace with a light purple and dark blue butterfly outlined with silver on it. After that I bought it all and headed towards the Three Broomsticks, shrinking my bags as I went. I walked inside, saw Harry and Ron, and headed to them. We talked and laughed for two ore hours before we left.

**XOXO**

I spent the rest of the weekend studying in the library.

The week its self passed by fairly quickly, and suddenly the dance was here!

On Saturday, I spent the day in the prefects bathroom having a spa day. I left around 8:30 and got back around 4. When I entered, and went to my room, I was bombarded with, "Where were you?" "Can you help me with my hair/makeup?" and "WHY AREN'T YOU READY YET?"

After that last comment everyone in the room stopped and turn towards me. "Well, I was in the library, then I decided to shower in the prefects bathrom. I have my dress, but I need help with my hair and makeup, anyone wanna help me?" Everyone except Ginny, Pavarti, and Lavender turned away.

"Ginny, can we get ready in your room? Something tells me it would be empty." I asked, eyeing all the 5th and 7th years in the room.

"Uhhh, yeah sure. GO there now, I'll meet you there in a second." So Lavender, Pavarti, and I left for Ginny's dorm. When we got there, they set there dresses down and put the make up on the tables set randomly around the room. Ginny walked in and said, "Ok! So 'Mione... What dress are you wereing?' I pulled out my dress and the accessories. "Where did you get that dress? It's GOURGOUS!" Is what I heard from them all, at the same time.

"A new store in Hogsmeaad called _Beauté parfait._ I found the accessories there too." Then, the girls started on the makeup. Afterwards we put our dresses on then fixed our hair.

After putting the finnishing touchs on, we headed down to common room. "Wait, I have to grab something from my room real quick!" I walked to my room and grabbed the clothes I would change into for the Talent Show, when I noticed Foire, my boyfriends Eagel Owl.

_Dear Mya,_

_You know how Lucius has died, which means that we can come out! That is, if you want to. If you do, meet me by the doors of the Great Hall. _

_I love you,_

_Draco L. Malfoy_

Que high pitched noise coming from me! Oh, did I forget to mention that I was Going out with Draco Malfoy? Opps!

I shrunk my talent clothes and placed it in my little handbag. When I got down to the Common Room I could have sworn that i hear the breath leave everyone in the room. When I looked up to see who all was in here, I was shocked to see about half of Gryffindor in there.

I don't think I've ever blushed darker then now! I walked over to Pavarti, Ginny, Lavender, and their dates. Ginny was going with Harry, Pavarti with seamus, and Lavender with Ron. I could tell that the boys really liked their girls' dresses. Ginny was wearing a light blue strappless dress the flowed out from under her bust and ended and inch above her knees. She had on blue heals, her hair was a braided bun, and her mask was blue with white.

Pavarti was wearing a pink dress the tyed at the back of her neck and flowed from her waist and ended at her knees. She had pink healed sandals, her hair was half up half down, and her mask was pink with purple designs, Lavender was wearing the same thing but in a dark blue.

We all headed to the Great Hall together, when we reached the entrance I told the others I would meet them inside. As soon as they had gone inside I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist.

"Hello my dragon." He replied with, "Hello my love."

I turned around in his arms and gave him a kiss. "REady to go in?" He asked. "As ready as I'll ever be!"

WE entered and had all eyes on us. Draco was wearing a white shirt, black pants and robe, had a purple tie, and a sliver mask. He match me. WE headed to the dance floor, ignoring the eys that followed us. A slow song was on, so I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist and we swayed to the music. We swayed for three more songs before Dumbledore came up to the stage.

"Welcome ladies and gentalmen, to Hogwarts 1st Masqurade dance and Talent Show! We are going to start the talent part of in now, so if all the contestents could come to the back room to get ready. Thank you!" He walked of the stage.

I left Draco with a kiss and a bye, then headed to the backroom.

They had the Ravenclaws go first, then the Hufflepuffs, then the slytherins, and finnally the Gryffindors. Lavender was first, then Ginny, Pavarti, and 3 other girls before I was to go on.

"Thank you Rose for that wonderful song! Now please welcome our last preformance of the night, Hermione Granger!" There was clapping and whistling until I got on stage. 'I seem to have the power to take speech and breath away from people tonight!' I thought cheerfully.

I can understand why every thing was quite. The Gryffindor bookworm was dress... Well, not like a bookworm. I was wearing short black shorts with silver sequins, a green and gold tube top that showed a bit of stomache, and silver flats.

"Hey guys! I'm goning to sing Backstabber by Ke$ha! Enjoy!" And I started.

**"Back, back, backstabber**

**Back, back, backstabber**

**Back, back, backstabber**

**Bored, stoned, sitting in your basement all alone**

**'Cause your little conversation's got around**

**And look at what we all found out**

**Lookie here we all found out**

**That you have got a set of loose lips**

**Twisting stories all because you're jealous**

**Now I know exactly what you're all about**

**And this is what you're all about**

**Girl, you're such a backstabber**

**Oh girl, you're such a shit talker**

**And everybody knows it**

**And everybody knows it"**

I could tell they were shocked that I cursed.

**"Girl, you're such a backstabber**

**Run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known**

**And everybody knows it**

**And everybody knows it**

**Back, back, backstabber**

**Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk**

**I'm sick and tired of hearing all about my life**

**From other bitches with all of your lies**

**Wrapped up so tight, so maybe you should shut your mouth**

**Shut your fucking mouth**

**Honestly, I think it's kinda funny that**

**You waste your breath talking about me**

**Got me feeling kinda special really**

**This is what you're all about**

**Girl, you're such a backstabber**

**Oh girl, you're such a shit talker**

**And everybody knows it**

**And everybody knows it**

**Girl, you're such a backstabber**

**Run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known**

**And everybody knows it**

**And everybody knows it"**

I looked at Katie and Jeanie now.

**"Katie's to the left just rippin' my style**

**Damn, Jeanie why you gotta tell the secrets about my sex life?**

**All I ever did was drive your broke ass around**

**Pick you up, take you out when your car broke down**

**Back, back, backstabber**

**Stabber, stabber**

**Back, back, backstabber**

**Girl, you're such a backstabber**

**Oh girl, you're such a shit talker**

**And everybody knows it**

**And everybody knows it**

**Girl, you're such a backstabber**

**Taking and twisting it down, you're so manipulating**

**Run your mouth more than anyone I've ever known**

**And everybody knows it**

**And everybody knows it**

**Talk, talk, talk**

**Back, back, backstabber**

**Taking and twisting it down, you're so manipulating**

**Girl, talk, talk, you're looking like a lunatic**

**Everybody knows it**

**And everybody knows it**

**Everybody knows, yeah**

**You're looking like a lunatic**

**And everybody knows, yeah**

**Everybody knows"**

"Thanks! Night guys!" They all clapped and whistled at me as a walked of stage to the backroom where I changed back into my dress.

When I walked backout to the dance floor I could tell that everyone was looking for me. Thank Merlin for the masks! I walked to Harry, Ron, Seamus, Ginny, Lavender, and Pavarti. Sat down and told them that goldfish are sooo last year!

We talked and laughed for a while till Draco came up and kissed me. To say the other ocupants of the table were shocked summed up the looks on there fish.

"Hello Draco! Did you enjoy the song?"

"Wait just a bloody second here!" Ron screamed, catching te attention of the Great Hall, "You'er going out with DRACO MALFOY? You Hermione Granger?"

"Yes, I am. I have been since last year. Is that a problem?" I asked innocently.

"I would shut your mouth aren't that attractive you know!" Draco said. To that a slapped his arm.

By this time the hall was silent, waiting for Ron or Harry to say something. "Well, it makes since." Harry said, "I mean, he hasn't really messed with us this year. I'm ok with it 'Mione. Malfoy, you hurt her, WE hurt you!"

"Yo-you accept this Harry?" Ron asked. "Really, am i the only one who doesn't want the ferret to date 'Mione?" He said. "HEY!" Draco yelled when hearing the nivkname, "That was 3 years ago! Let it go already!"

"Come on Ron! please don't let this ruin our friendship! Please!" I asked t\with puppy eyes.

"Fine..." was the mumbled reply.

The rest of the night was spent dancing, laughing, and enjoying it with new and old friends!

**The End**

**XOXO**

**Hey guys! Did you enjoy it? This is my second oneshot! Y'all should read the first one and then read **_**Popular**_**, my other story. Well, review! I know you want to!**

**Go on press the button, type something in, and submit it! :D**

**Love, **

_**Emily Jane Royal**_


End file.
